Eu te amo
by nanetys
Summary: Não importa o idioma – sempre vai significar a mesma coisa. .:vários casais:.


_**Disclaimer: **__Shit. Tá, Hetalia não me pertence. Mas eu posso sonhar, não posso?_

**Aviso:** Ahn... Vários casais, wee *-*

**Betada pela Srta Abracadabra. Te devo uma, Abra.**

* * *

**Eu te amo**

**-**

_Não importa o idioma – sempre vai significar a mesma coisa._

* * *

**(1)**

Feliciano corria na frente, enquanto Ludwig ia atrás, carregando as sacolas. Os dois haviam decidido comer lasagna aquela noite – bom, _Feliciano_ havia decidido e Ludwig apenas _concordara_ (como se ele realmente pudesse negar algo ao veneziano). Alemanha não estava com tanta pressa assim, mas, aparentemente, quando havia pasta envolvida, Itália podia ficar realmente apressado.

- Vamos rápido, Ludwig! Eu estou com fome, vee~! – Feliciano disse, apressando Alemanha. Ludwig suspirou, e apressou o passo. Quando alcançou o outro, este se pendurou em seus braços e exclamou: - Vai ser um jantar maravilhoso, não vai?

- V-vai. – respondeu Ludwig, corando. Veneziano sorriu, e exclamou, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Alemanha:

- _Ti amo, Germania!_

Naquele momento, o rubor de Ludwig aumentou consideravelmente. Ele desviou o olhar e, após um silêncio incômodo – pelo menos, para ele – disse:

- _Ich... Ich liebe Dich._

* * *

**(2)**

- _Te amo, Romano._

Aquilo saiu tão natural da boca de Antonio que Lovino demorou a assimilar a informação – primeiro, entrou em choque; depois, duvidou _muito_; e, por fim, colocou-se de pé e exclamou (quase gritando):

- O que deu em você, idiota?! – Espanha piscou duas vezes, sem entender, então respondeu, com toda a simplicidade do mundo:

- Eu disse que "te amo, Romano". Pensei que você entendesse espanhol melhor do que isso...

- Eu sei disso! O-o que eu quis dizer foi... – Romano sentia o rosto esquentar, e parecia difícil juntar as palavras: - Por que disse uma coisa dessas tão de repente?!

- Seu bobo. – disse Espanha, abraçando o outro. – Porque eu te amo, ué.

Romano sentiu que corava ainda mais, e bufou. Em seguida, devolveu o abraço, e Espanha sorriu. Sendo Lovino, aquilo era o mesmo que uma declaração de amor, afinal de contas.

* * *

**(3)**

- Diga. – disse Francis, acariciando o rosto de Arthur. Inglaterra já estava consideravelmente corado e nervoso, e França estava apenas piorando a situação.

- Eu já disse! – exclamou, empurrando a mão do outro para longe. – Não preciso ficar repetindo essas coisas o tempo todo, bastardo.

- Ah, mas você disse na _sua_ língua, _Angleterre_. – ele disse, fazendo com que Arthur se arrepiasse com o som de seu nome sendo dito naquele idioma. – E eu não gosto dela. Vamos, _s'il vous plaît_.

- Não! E para de ficar falando coisas em francês, eu não sou obrigado a ouvir isso!

- Ah, vamos. Eu sei que você _adora_ quando eu falo assim. – França sussurrou, sedutor. Outro arrepio correu pelas costas de Inglaterra. _Filho da mãe_. – Agora diga.

Inglaterra suspirou, vencido. Não ia ter jeito. Então, querendo enterrar o rosto no chão, murmurou, timidamente:

- _Je t'aime._

* * *

**(4)**

América massageou os braços, com os dentes batendo. Estava frio. Estava _muito_ frio. O inverno estava sendo bem rigoroso aquele ano. Parecia até que estava na casa _dele_. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar aquele pensamento. Não podia ficar pensando naquela pessoa, não podia. Eles eram inimigos, não eram? Mas ele não queria. Aquilo tinha acabado há tanto tempo, por que todos ainda os consideravam dois inimigos? _Por quê?_ Não era justo.

Enquanto pensava isso, ouviu batidas na porta. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, foi abri-la, perguntando-se quem teria coragem de ir visitá-lo naquele frio. Porém, não havia ninguém lá. Ainda procurou para ver se tinha algum engraçadinho querendo lhe pregar uma peça, mas não tinha.

Foi então que notou algo em sua sarjeta. Curioso, ergueu do chão um buquê de girassóis com um cartão preso. Tirou o cartão e o leu, com um imenso sorriso no rosto – sabia quem havia mandado, e aquilo o fazia estupidamente feliz. Dizia apenas:

_"Ya tebya liubliu"._

* * *

**(5)**

Dinamarca abraçou Noruega, com um sorriso grande e idiota no rosto, enquanto tagarelava sobre alguma coisa à qual o menor não prestava atenção. No momento, travava uma batalha interna entre seu orgulho – que lhe dizia _dê um soco no idiota e o faça te largar agora mesmo!_ – e entre a sensação maravilhosa – não, maravilhosa não! Confortante, era isso que ele queria dizer, confortante – que era ficar abraçado ao seu amigo de infância. E, enquanto se ocupava pensando nisso, veio a única frase à qual ele prestou atenção no monólogo que Dinamarca recitava:

- _Jeg elsker dig. – _Noruega ergueu o rosto surpreso, e Dinamarca continuava sorrindo como o grande idiota que era. Quando finalmente percebeu que Noruega não ia falar nada (porque havia entrado em estado de choque), perguntou: – Ah, qual é, Norge. Não vai falar nada depois do que eu disse? – Noruega revirou os olhos e, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Dinamarca, respondeu:

- _Eg elskar deg, kødd._

* * *

**(6)**

Polônia observou as costas de Lituânia, tentando disfarçar o mal-estar que aquilo lhe dava. _Monstro_. Era isso que Rússia era, um monstro. Por machucar Liet daquele jeito, e por tê-lo mantido afastado de Polônia por tantos anos. O odiava tanto por isso – foram anos tão longos, em que tantas vezes precisou de Toris por perto. Então, o abraçou e encostou o rosto nas cicatrizes que ainda estavam lá, murmurando:

- _Kocham ciebie._

Lituânia olhou para trás, tentando ver o rosto de Feliks. Não era _nem um pouco_ normal ele agir daquele jeito – em geral ele era bastante desligado e despreocupado. Bom, pensou, não era como se seu amigo fosse alguém realmente compreensível. Por isso, se virou para ficar de frente para ele e, abraçando-o, disse:

- _Tave myliu, Polska._

* * *

**(7)**

Letônia se aconchegou nos braços de Estônia, tremendo. Rússia havia bebido muita vodka aquela noite, e estava particularmente assustador, então o garoto decidiu ir buscar alguma segurança com Eduard – não que Estônia _realmente_ tivesse como impedir Ivan caso esse decidisse atormentar Raivis, mas era melhor do que ficar sozinho.

- Pode parar de tremer, ele não vai vir aqui. – Eduard disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Letônia. – Vamos. _Ma armastan sind._

Aquela última frase havia saído sem querer, mas Estônia não se importava de tê-la dito. Porém, começou a se arrepender quando viu que Raivis não respondia. Já ia se desculpar por ter dito algo tão inconveniente quando ouviu um quase inaudíve:

- _Es milu tevi._

* * *

**(8)**

Gilbert colocou mais uma panqueca na boca, enquanto Matthew se perguntava como ele conseguia comer _tanto_ e _tão rápido_. Finalmente, Prússia acabou a última panqueca, ergueu o rosto e, para surpresa do Canadá, disse:

- Você tem daquele xarope que costuma ficar bebendo?

- Ahn, tenho, mas... – Matthew não entendia. Aquele xarope não era algo que acreditava que fizesse o estilo de Prússia. – Pensei que não gostasse.

- É, mas se eu quiser ficar com você tenho que me acostumar com essas coisas, não é? – Canadá corou violentamente. Não estava acostumado a ser tratado daquele jeito – Céus, sequer estava acostumado a ser _notado_ por alguém! Não sabia nem mesmo o que dizer. – Que cara é essa? Assim eu fico achando que você não quer que eu...

- Não! Não é isso. – Canadá imediatamente disse. Então, sentou-se ao lado de Gilbert, pegou sua mão, e, tentando conter o rubor, disse: - _I love you._

* * *

**(9)**

Roderich acordou e olhou a mulher ao seu lado. Os lençóis finos cobriam seu corpo nu. Passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos castanhos dela, admirando sua beleza. Considerava-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter Elizaveta em sua cama, em sua casa. Mal podia acreditar que estava casado com ela – afinal de contas, quando eles eram crianças ela vivia lhe enchendo de porrada (tinha que admitir, ela ainda agia como um moleque, às vezes). Mas, assim como podia ser assustadora e instável, também podia ser a pessoa mais doce que ele já havia visto. Não, definitivamente Áustria não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha.

Bocejando, Hungria abriu os olhos, e sorriu – um sorriso lindo demais – e o puxou para um beijo. Quando se separaram, ela ainda sorria, e disse:

- _Szeretlek te`ged._

* * *

**(10)**

Vash e Lili chegaram a um capo de flores. Estava um dia bem ensolarado e quente, o que deixou o garoto preocupado, afinal sua "irmãzinha" poderia passar mal com aquele sol – mas, aparentemente, o calor não incomodava Liechtenstein. Ela corria por entre as flores e brincava, enquanto ele apenas a admirava (também tomando o cuidado de vigiar bem o lugar, para ter certeza de que nenhum animal perigoso, ou pior, algum _pervertido_ chegasse perto dela). Então, repentinamente, a garota caiu no chão.

- LILI! – exclamou, e correu até ela. Porém, ao chegar lá, viu que ela apenas estava deitada no chão, admirando as nuvens. Ao vê-lo, ela sorriu e fez um sinal para que ele se juntasse a ela. Suspirando, ele deitou-se a seu lado, e ficou olhando o céu por um tempo, também, até que disse: – Sabe, é melhor nós irmos para casa antes que... Lili? – a garota, aparentemente, ficara cansada de brincar no meio das flores, e caíra no sono. Sorrindo, ele acariciou seu rosto e murmurou: - _Ch'ha di ga"rn._

* * *

**(11)**

- Hum, está muito bom, Japão! – China exclamou, colocando um onigiri na boca. Estava sentindo-se extremamente feliz por Japão tê-lo chamado para almoçar. Sentia falta dos tempos em que sempre faziam as refeições juntos, e Japão passara tanto tempo evitando-o que estava decidido a aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo daquele almoço.

- Q-que bom. – Kiku respondeu, desviando o olhar. – E-eu queria muito almoçar com você hoje porque... porque preciso te falar uma coisa.

- Ah é? – Yao terminou de mastigar seu onigiri e perguntou: - O que é, aru?

Japão engoliu em seco. Tinha pensado em cada detalhe daquele almoço e daquela conversa, e até então estava saindo tudo como planejado, mas ainda assim era difícil falar. Mas tinha que fazer isso, ou sua consciência não o deixaria em paz. Por isso, respirou fundo e, reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, disse:

- _Aishiteru, Chugoku._

Fechou os olhos, completamente envergonhado. Pronto, tinha dito. Agora China iria rir da sua cara para sempre e ele nunca mais sairia de casa. Porém, Yao não disse nada, então Kiku abriu um dos olhos para ver o que ele fazia. Parecia que China tinha acabado de descobrir que seu país estaria livre da pobreza para sempre, pela expressão em seu rosto. Então, sem aviso, ele se jogou no pescoço de Kiku, e exclamou:

- Que bom! Que bom! Fico tão feliz, aru! – então ele gargalhou, apertando o abraço, e disse: - _Wo ai ni_.

* * *

**N/A **Nossa, adorei escrever essa fanfic *-* E até que ela saiu melhor do que eu esperava 8D Aliás, nem pensem que eu gosto só desses casais. Eu ainda queria colocar Prússia/Hungria, Letônia/Sealand, Rússia/China, América/Vietnam, Suécia/Finlândia... Vixe, a lista é imensa. Aí, eu decidi parar por aí.

Bom, acho que deu pra perceber que as partes em itálico querem dizer "Eu te amo", né? Aliás, _kødd_ quer dizer _idiota_ em norueguês, e _Chugoku_, vocês sabem, quer dizer _China_ em japonês. Tirando isso, acho que não há mais nenhuma dúvida, não é? 8D

**_Reviews? Ah, não está tão ruim assim, vai!_**


End file.
